Repression Sensitization Scale
The Repression Sensitization Scale is a measure of the personality traits of repression sensitization. References *Abbott, R. D. (1972). On confounding of the Repression-Sensitization and Manifest Anxiety scales: Psychological Reports Vol 30(2) Apr 1972, 392-394. *Asendorpf, J. B., Wallbott, H. G., & Scherer, K. R. (1983). The confounded repressor: An empirically based proposal for two-dimensional operationalization of repression-sensitization: Zeitschrift fur Differentielle und Diagnostische Psychologie Vol 4(2) 1983, 111-126. *Bergouist, W. H., Lloyd, J. T., & Johansson, S. L. (1973). Individual differences among repressors and sensitizers in conceptual skills: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 1(2) 1973, 144-152. *Carlson, R. W. (1979). Dimensionality of the Repression Sensitization Scale: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 1979, 78-84. *Colson, C. E. (1972). Neuroticism, extraversion and repression-sensitization in suicidal college students: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 11(1) Feb 1972, 88-89. *Dudgeon, T. B. (1973). The effect of status and task manipulations on the interview responsivity of sensitizing and repressing juvenile delinquents: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Enter, R. J. (1973). The relationship of cartoon type, cartoon preference, and repression-sensitization, to retention of cartoon humor: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Fredericks, R. S. (1973). Familial antecedants to repression-sensitization: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 133-134. *Galbraith, G. G., & Lieberman, H. (1972). Associative responses to double entendre words as a function of repression-sensitization and sexual stimulation: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 39(2) Oct 1972, 322-327. *Halperin, J. M. (1986). Defensive style and the direction of gaze: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 20(3) Sep 1986, 327-337. *Handal, P. J. (1973). Development of a social desirability and acquiescence controlled repression sensitization scale and some preliminary validity data: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 29(4) Oct 1973, 486-487. *Highland, A. C. (1980). Confounding of the Repression-Sensitization Scale, controlled for social desirability, with the IPAT Anxiety Scale: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1980, 1003-1006. *Krohne, H. W. (1974). Investigations with a German form of (Byrne's) Rrepressionssensitization Scale: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie Vol 3(4) 1974, 238-260. *Miller, L. R. (1977). Abilities structure of congenitally blind persons: A factor analysis: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 71(4) Apr 1977, 145-153. *Millimet, C. R., & Cohen, H. J. (1973). A test of the homogeneous versus heterogeneous categorization of the repression-sensitization dimension: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 33(4) Win 1973, 773-785. *Prasad, M. B. (1972). Some of the background variables of repression-sensitization in university students: Behaviorometric Vol 2(2) 1972, 93-102. *Rothbart, M., & Mellinger, M. (1972). Attention and responsivity to remote dangers: A laboratory simulation for assessing reactions to threatening events: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 24(1) Oct 1972, 132-142. *Schwartz, M. S. (1972). The Repression Sensitization Scale: Normative age and sex data on 30,000 medical patients: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(1) Jan 1972, 72-73. *Segal, B. (1971). Further investigation of personality correlates of the A-B Scale: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 8(1) Spr 1971, 37. *Shriberg, L. D. (1972). Intercorrelations among repression-sensitization, extroversion, neuroticism, social desirability, and locus of control: Psychological Reports Vol 31(3) Dec 1972, 925-926. *Slough, N., Kleinknecht, R. A., & Thorndike, R. M. (1984). Relationship of the Repression-Sensitization scales to anxiety: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 48(4) Aug 1984, 378-379. *Tanley, J. C. (1973). Use of personality and interest measures in predicting crisis phone counselor effectiveness: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Tempone, V. J. (1964). Some clinical correlates of repression-sensitization: Journal of Clinical Psychology 20(4) 1964, 440-442. *Wilkins, G., Epting, F., & Van de Riet, H. (1972). Relationship between repression-sensitization and interpersonal cognitive complexity: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 39(3) Dec 1972, 448-450. Category:Nonprojective personality measures Category:Personality assessment Category:Repression sensitization